


Laborem magia

by Night06Reader



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Reaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night06Reader/pseuds/Night06Reader
Summary: Some people find themselves in a room where they learn more about each other.DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter
Relationships: Godric Gryffindor/Salazar Slytherin, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Lucius Malfoy/Evan Rosier
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter One

Almost illuminous bright green eyes blinked blearily, warily gazing around the room. Rubbing his, eyes the boy noticed his trice-damned glasses were not there, yet he could clearly see.

The room he was in was black, it was well lit and there were a number of armchairs sitting in a circle in the centre of the room. In the middle of the armchairs was a round table. The boy warily looked on the number of other people, who were, like him, assessing where they were.

The boy's eye was catched my the boy, who, like him, looked to be around 10 almost 11. The boy opposing him had scarlet eyes with large eyelashes framing them, a delicate nose, high cheekbones and auburn locks had a slight reddish tint at the bottom and fall in front of his face, he looked as if a greek statue, the emotionless look on his perfect face fit it like a glove. Unnaturally pale skin covered his body and he wore black trousers, a scarlet silk shirt with a python hissing on the breast pocket, the same colour of his eyes, and black shiny shoes. 

The boy opposite him also studied the only boy who looked his age in the room. His illuminous green eyes glowed with vibrance, life and emotions, his features were of an aristocratic; high cheekbones and a delicate nose, he had very pale skin, almost as pale as himself. His messy inky black hair reached his shoulders, almost completely covering the shocking scar that looked like a bolt of lightning. He wore black trousers, a silk green shirt with prowling panther on the breast pocket, the same colour of his eyes, and shiny black shoes. His face held a slightly confused expression, the slight turn of his pink lips, his eyebrows slightly creased. To the boy he looked like perfection.

On either side of the two boys were to men, around 20. The one next to the auburn boy, had the same scarlet eyes as him, his hair falling down his back in a wave of silky inky black locks, he had the same features of the many others in the room, high cheekbones, delicate noses, only more pronounced with age. He wore a silver silk shirt with a basilisk rearing ready to pounce at the breast pocket, black trousers and shiny black shoes. He was gazing at the man opposite him, next to the green eyed boy, in recognition.

Said man had the same illuminous, alive green eyes as the boy with the lightning bolt scar, along with the same features as the man opposite him. He had a shocking messy wave of short red hair, shooting from his head and curling in all directions. He had a small smile on his face, lighting it up at the slight if the man with long black hair. He wore a gold silk shirt, with a pouncing lion on the breast pocket, black trousers and shiny black shoes.

The fifth person in the room sat next to the green eyed boy. He had medium length fluffy honey blond hair, light blue laughing eyes, aristocrat features and a mocking smile. He wore shiny black shoes, black trousers and a silk light blue shirt with a mocking bird in fight on the breast pocket.

On the other side of the man with the basilisk on his breast pocket sat a man with long platinum, almost white hair reaching his mid-back, aristocrat features, liquid mercury eyes and a slight sneer on his pale lips. He wore a light purple silk shirt with a peacock preening on his breast pocket, black trousers and shiny black shoes. He gave the man with honey blond hair a disgusted look and a sneer, who in return smiled at him mockingly.

The next person was around 15, with short inky black hair, inky black fathomless eyes, aristocrat features, an emotionless facade and a slight glare for the boy next to him. He sat on the other side of the auburn haired boy. He wore black trousers, shiny black shoes and a royal blue silk shirt with a small head of an old house elf on the breast pocket.

The teenager next to the boy with black eyes and the mocking man was around 16. He had dark brown chestnut hair and dark grey eyes, aristocrat features and a mischievous grin. He had an almost puppy-like face. He wore a chocolate silk shirt with a begging puppy in the breast pocket, black trousers and shiny black shoes. He was the last of the people there.

A note fluttered onto the table, they all eyed it were but the puppy-teen picked it up and cleared his throat.

"It says:

Hello everyone,

I am from another dimension and I have taken an interest in you, to prevent future mistakes, I have given you a unique chance to see and change so it will be a better and safer place. All of you are from different points in time, so please introduce yourself. Try to keep an open mind, not fight and learn from your stay here.

Love Night

Ps. If you will it food and drink will come, no alcohol of course and when you wish to sleep say so and your bedrooms will appear, have fun.

That's it," Puppy-boy finished, pouting slightly at the loss of alcohol. They all sat in shocked silence, stunned at the power of the being and opportunity they were given.

"My name is Tom Morvolo Riddle, please call me Morvolo," the Viper-boy said, breaking the silence. 

The teenager next to him said. "I am Regulus Black." 

The teenager next to him said. "I am Sirius Black." 

The man next to him chuckled and said. "I am Evan Rosier."

"H-Harry P-Potter," the boy next to him stuttered. The blond haired man glared at him.

"I am Godric Gryfindor," the man next to him said. The teenagers and adults gasped.

"I am Lucius Malfoy," the man next to him said stiffly.

"I am Salazar Slytherin," the man next to him said. He, to, got many gasps from everyone but the boys.

They sat in silence for another moment. Most of them were shocked. 

"A-are you the Slytherin and Gryfindore?" Asked Sirius, with emphasis on the.

"Yes," Salazar replied, amusement dancing in his scarlet eyes.

"W-what time phrase are you from?" Lucius asked, a slight stutter in his usually confident drawl.

"Yours," Godric explained, a smile curving on his hairless face. "We have been watching what you were doing since our deaths, we just found out about Voldemorts death." 

Morvolo and Harry were wondering what everyone was talking about, they exchanged a mutual look of confusion.

"What exactly are you talking about?" Morvolo asked, insatiable curiosity intertwined in his voice.

"Me and Godric are from a different timeline from all of you, we were born around 960AD, we founded, along with two of our friends, the school Hogwarts," Salazar explained to the two boys.

"Hogwarts!" Harry exclaimed. "That's the school I'm going to, a man just told me about what it is and told me I had magic, before I fell asleep and found myself here." Morvolo nodded in agreement with Harry.

"So your from after you got your letter," Evan muses. "Me and Blondie over there are from after the death of our Lord Voldemort." Sirius cheered and Regulus' mouth twitched. Lucius glared at Evan for the nickname.

"Were from my 6th year and Reggy's 5th year," Sirius grinned. Regulus glared at him for the nickname.

"Who is Lord Voldemort?" Morvolo asked, curiosity coming back full force.

"Lord Voldemort is a tyrannical, homicidal, sadistic Dark Lord, one of the most powerful and evil, and the leader of a group called the Death Eaters," Salazar summarized. 

Lucius frowned at the description of his Lord. 'He wasn't always like that, but over time he got insaner and insaner and completely forgot his original views about making magical primary schools, for pure-bloods and muggleborns alike, so their tradition and culture could be preserved. This also gave muggleborns more time to adjust and fit in and less risk of the magical world being exposed and hunted.' He stopped his mental rant when he realised he had accidentally said it all out loud, he turned slightly pink.

"...I didn't know that," Sirius commented. Regulus, Harry, Morvolo and Godric nodded in agreement.

"Not many do," Evan and Salazar said in unison.

"I kind of agree with that," Morvolo said. All of the room agreed. 

"Huh," Lucius blinked. "If only Dumbledore didn't spread that propaganda that made my Lord even more unstable about us wanting to eradicate the muggle world, then we might have won the war politically," he commented.

"...WHAT?" Most of them yelled.


	2. Chapter Two

"Dumledoor would never do such a thing?! He is the best person since Merlin?!" Sirius yelled.

"Mr Dumbledore gave me my letter, he seemed a bit odd but why would he do that?" Morvolo asked, confused.

"But Hagrid told my Dumbledoor is the best person ever," Harry said in disbelief.

"Down with the old codger," Evan yelled, which got him disbelieving looks.

All of the comments if multiple people slowly started to get louder and louder, overlapping each other and making it impossible to distinguish who said what or even what they said.

"SILENCE!" Salazar screamed. They gradually questioned it. "We were brought here to see the future, we will most likely find out." He told them calmly. They nodded.

"THE OLD GOAT SHOULD GO AND F* HIS BUDDY IN HELL... oh have we stopped doing that," Evan finished mock innocently, they all stared at him. The all mentally decided he was most likely insane (Harry was a bit curious about if he was acting or not though).

"Ignoring him," Lucius said, disdain in his voice. "You do know the phrase, 'history is written by the victors', right?" They all nodded in realisation, except Sirius who was firmly in belief that Dimbledore was Merlin reincarnated. "Well most of you were in a school run by one side of the war, of course you would be brainwashed into Dumbledore's views." He sent a Look to Sirius who scowled at him.

"Right back on track," Salazar sent a Look at Sirius and Lucius, who flinched, Salazar had a lot of practise with that look. 

“What exactly are we here to do anyway?” Godric asked. As if to reply to him, a few peices of paper apared in his hands. ‘Read this.’ The top peice of paper said. “It says to read the other pages.” Godric told them.

“Well get on with it then,” Salazar said, waving his hand. 

Godric cleared his throat and started to read.

**Harison ‘Harry’ James Potter**

“So this is about me,” Harry realised. Then blinked, “I didn’t know my full first name was Harrison.”

“Your father was a pure-blood, they allways make their names formal, but with a good nickname, like Harrison, Harry Lucius, Luci Morvovo, Vol Sirius, Siri Regulus, Reg Salazar, Sal Godric, Ric,” Evan patiently explained to the small boy, Lucius glared at him for the nickname, but felt suprised he had explained calmly (and sanely) pure-blood traditions. 

**was an English half-blood wizard, one of the most famous wizards of modern times.**

“Why is he famous?” Morvolo asked endlessly curious. 

“I suspect you’ll find out, but what time are you from, everyone (well the magical side) knows about Harry Potter?” Lucius asked.

“Oh, I’m from 1937,” Morvolo said, they all blinked.

“Huh,” Harry said. “I’m from 1991.” Morvolo blinked. “Your from before World War 2.” Harry realised. 

Morvolo flinched. “There’s going to be another one!” He said horrified, they all looked at him sympathetically. “Just continue reading.” He mumbled, not used to people being nice to him, the only ones who usually were, were his snakes.

**He was the only child and son of James and Lily Potter (née Evans), both members of the original Order of the Phoenix.**

“They were the group that opposed the Dark Lord,” Lucius told the confused boys.

“Hey wait! James got Lily, go him! And HARRY IS JAMES’ SON!” Sirius yelled, looking at the small boy in a new light and seeing the eyes almost exactly like Lily’s and his hair, just a bit darker than James’.

Regulus groaned. “You only just figured that out.” Sirius shrugged. Regulus facepalmed.

“Y-you knew my parents?” Harry stuttered. 

“Your dad is my best friend and I know your mum,” Sirius smiled at him, wondering where he was.

**Harry's birth was overshadowed by a prophecy, naming either himself or Neville Longbottom as the one with the power to vanquish Lord Voldemort.**

The only ones who didn’t gape were the two founders.

**After half of the prophecy was reported to Voldemort courtesy of Severus Snape,**

Sirius growled and Regulus slapped his head, glaring at him.

**Harry was chosen as the target due to his many similarities with the Dark Lord. This caused the Potter family to go into hiding.**

Sirius frowned in concern for his friends.

**Voldemort made his first vain attempt to circumvent the prophecy when Harry was a year and three months old. During this attempt, he murdered Harry's parents**

“NOOOO!” Sirius yelled. They couldn’t be dead they just couldn’t.

Regulus drew him into a hug and, forgeting preduces, Sirius leaned into the much needed comfort. “They’re alive in our time, we can change it.” Regulus muttered to his brother, who drew in a determined breath and mentally vowed to change it.

“WHAT!” Harry seathed. The others flinched, the boy’s magic was filling the room, heavily coating everthing, they all sucked in a sharp breath as their own magic touched his, all feeling some conection to each other, Regulus and Sirius a brotherly bond, Salazar and Godric, Harry and Morvolo, Evan and Lucius (who would forever deny it), a loving bond, the adults in the room all felt some parternal bond with the two boys, they all uncontiously soothed the dirstressed boy with their own magic. Harry felt himself calming down, releshing at the unfamiliar love he was being given. They all stared at each other and wondered what happened with their magic. “Sorry,” Harry whispered. “My Aunt and Uncle told me they died in a car accident.” They could all understand why he got so angry and felt their own rightous anger brewing. 

**as they tried to protect him, but this unsuccessful attempt to kill Harry led to Voldemort's first downfall. This downfall marked the end of the First Wizarding War, and to Harry henceforth being known as the "Boy Who Lived", as he was the only known survivor of the Killing Curse.**

“So I’m famous because my parent’s death led to the downfall of the Dark Lord,” Harry bluntly summerised. Lucius and Evan nodded.

One consequence of Lily's loving sacrifice was that her orphaned son had to be raised by her only remaining blood relative, his Muggle aunt Petunia Dursley. Harry hissed.

**While in her care he would be protected from Lord Voldemort, due to the Bond of Blood charm Albus Dumbledore placed upon him. This powerful charm would protect him until he became of age, or no longer called his aunt's house home. Due to Petunia's resentment of her sister and her magic gifts Harry grew up abused and neglected.**

They all frowned in understanding. Harry flinched.

“The orphanidge I live in use corperal punishment and there and so many of us their they mainly ignore the independent ones, like me,” Morvolo tentavly offered. Harry looked at him in understanding.

“I was raised by house elves, I never even saw my parents unless they needed me to be seen for the public or for punishments, which was always an easily healable dark curse,” Lucius offered emotionlessly. Sirius and Regulus looked at him in understanding.

“Me and Reg had the same, exept Reg was being groomed to be the Head and I was in Gryfindore so they hated me more, I ran away at the beginning of the year,” Sirius muttered, Regulus nodded, face emeotionless. They all now understood the tension between the two brothers.

“Mother got worse with father dead and Sirius gone, she used the Cruciatus on me a few times,” Regulus quietly addmited. Sirius flinched guiltily, wondering if leaving was a bad idea after all. “It causes you to feel all the pain you have ever felt, at once and then times it by a tenflod.” He explained for the two boys sake, who let out a gasp of sympathy. 

“My parents were burnt at the stake when I was 6 and then I lived on the run until I met Godric when I was 14,” Salazar quietly admitted. Godic put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“I was disowned anf tried to be killed by my parents when I was 9,” Godric flinched, the others flinched to.

“My parents and 7 younger siblings were killed in frount of me when I was 6, then I was put in an abusive home, 5 times, until I met the woman I concidered a mother, she was also tortured in frount of me, then she became insane and tried to kill and torture me, I had to kill her,” Evan said, uncharicteristicly seirious, they all looked at him with wide eyes, Harry put a comforting hand on his arm, Evan smiled at him.

“They beat me, whip me, lock me outside and starve me, they also make me do all the cores and cooking, everyone in the neibourhood thinks I’m a delinquant and even if they cared enough to help, they would bribe or bully them into not helping and my cousin bullies me in school,” Harry whispered. Evan brought him into a hug.

None of them knew why they had opened up like that, they had never told anyone that, they didn’t know other forces were bringing them together, 8 broken souls, in hope they could heal each other.

**On his eleventh birthday, Harry learned that he was a wizard. He began attending Hogwarts in 1991 and was Sorted into Gryffindor House. However, the Sorting Hat wanted to put him in Slytherin. At school, Harry became best friends with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. He later became the youngest Quidditch Seeker in over a century and eventually the captain of his house's team, winning two Quidditch Cups. He became even better known in his early years for protecting the Philosopher's Stone from Voldemort, saving Ron's sister Ginny Weasley, solving the mystery of the Chamber of Secrets, slaying Salazar Slytherin's basilisk, and learning how to conjure a corporeal stag Patronus at the age of thirteen. In his fourth year, Harry won the Triwizard Tournament, although the competition ended with the tragic death of Cedric Diggory and the return of Lord Voldemort. During the next school year, Harry reluctantly taught and led Dumbledore's Army. He also fought in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, during which he lost his godfather, Sirius Black.**

They were all silently impressed that he would have gone through all of that, the Death Eaters smiled slightly at their Lord’s retern. They flinched when they heard Sirius died.

“Where was I?” Sirius asked, they looked at him questioningly. “If I’m Harry’s Godfather, where was I during his childhood?” They narrowed their eyes.

A paper appeared in his hands. “Oh,” Sirius paled. “It said that I got blamed for his parents death and sent to Azkaban for 13 years until I broke out in Harry’s 3rd year, he found out the truth, that Peter acutually was the reason they died, but he unfortunately escaped them and Harry save me from being soulless.” He said in a faint voice, they all flinched.

“Where was I then, even if I’m angry with Sirius I would still help?” Regulus asked.

“You became a Death Eater at the end of your seventh year and found out about Voldemort’s Horcruxes (soul containers, he split his soul in seven to stay immortal) and died trying to destroy one after realising you didn’t want to be his follower,” Salazar explained to the horrified group. 

**Harry played a significant role in many other battles of the Second Wizarding War. He, Ron, and Hermione hunted down and destroyed Voldemort's Horcruxes. During the Battle of Hogwarts Harry personally saw the deaths of Severus Snape and Fred Weasley and learned that Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Colin Creevey, and many others had fallen in battle as well.**

Regulus and Sirius fllinched at the mention of their friend’s (Severus and Remus) death and at their young cousin’s death (Tonks). 

**He encountered Voldemort and sacrificed himself, knowing that his doing so was the only way to destroy the fragment of Voldemort's soul inside him.**

They all gasped but were reasured by a note that it was gone. Harry wondered if that was why he was feeling… freer.

**In limbo, he met Death, in the form of Albus Dumbledoor, and got given the choice to ‘move on’ or continue fighting, he chose to continue fighting and killed a now-mortal Voldemort.**

The Death Eaters frowned slightly but the rest cheered.

**After the war, Harry became an Auror and helped reform and revolutionise the Ministry of Magic. At some point, he married Ginny Weasley, with whom he had three children, shortly after he died of poisonin in his wine. It was later found out he had been drugged by the Weasley family (expept Fred, George, Arthur, Bill, Charlie and Percy), Dumbledore and Hermione, loyalty potions and strong love potions and that he actually died from love potion overdose.**

Harry paled and the rest snarled in wordless anger that Harry had been manipulated like that.

“I think you may have been right about Dumbledore,” came from the most unlikely source, SIRIUS BLACK.


End file.
